deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Exploder
Exploders are the suicide bombers of the Necromorphs. With their legs fused together in a fleshy mass, and their bodies radically twisted and emaciated (not to mention their vertically split faces), they're most likely a homage to "The Thing". Exploders appear extremely slow, but will charge at a surprising speed, so as to force you into close combat. They then attempt to clobber Isaac with the massive pustule on the end of their left arm, which is filled with some kind of ooze. If they succeed, then the pustule will explode, killing it and causing major injuries to anything in the blast radius. Due to their "one use" nature and fairly slow movement, they most often attack in large groups, which then attempt to overwhelm Isaac. However, this group-swarm tactic also makes them dangerous to any Necromorphs nearby, including other Exploders. Strategy It is imperative that Exploders be taken out at long range as their suicide attack is extremely dangerous at close range, even if it misses you. *A recommended strategy is to aim for the large pustule on their arm at long range with the Plasma Cutter or a short burst from the Pulse Rifle. This will instantly detonate the pustule and kill the attached Exploder, along with damaging or killing any other Necromorphs around it. This causes a chain reaction if there are other Exploders nearby, and can even clear out an entire room of assorted Necromorphs in one fiery blast. *If your aim is good then it is also possible to sever the pustule from their arm and use your Telekinesis power to throw it as an impromptu bomb, or place it somewhere and use it as a trap. *Depending on the situation one of the two methods will prove much more useful than the other. Large clustered group: shoot it. Harder enemies or ammo conservation: sever and throw it. *Once their pustule is separated from their arm, they'll attempt to "bite" you with their split head. Exploders severely decrease in threat when the pustule has been cut off. You can tell when an Exploder is near. It gives off a noticeably unique weird shriek/laughter/scream. However, this creature can actually be very quiet during fights with other Necromorphs, and will not hesitate to sneak up on you. Make sure you always have a 360-degree view around you when you go into battles, since they can kill you instantly on higher difficulties, even with high health. Interestingly, when the pustule is severed, the Exploder begins to jabber rapidly, similar to the Twitcher. *The Force Gun, although it does not possess any cutting ability, has a risk of rupturing the pustule at close range. If Exploders get too close for comfort, stasis them and move to a safer range to shoot at the pustules. *You can also freeze the Exploder and run past it. Due to being under the effects of Stasis, the Exploder will attempt to detonate its pustule the moment you get close to it, but by the time it hits the floor you'll have run a safe distance away from it. *The pustule does slightly more damage than an explosive canister. *DO NOT attempt to stasis and melee; there is a chance that the pustule will explode. *Keep a close eye out for the tell tale glow that comes from the pustule and check behind you often as exploders like to flank and sneak up on you while you’re busy with other necromorphs. If you hear the shriek of a exploder or notice the glow but can’t shoot it (entering a room and its either off to your left or right, just out of sight) you can either can use the secondary fire of the force gun to knock it back or use the line guns secondary fire and hope it is close enough that it ruptures the pustule or kill the exploder out right. Death Scene *The creature doesn't have an animated death sequence, but the pustule explosion blows Isaac into pieces when it kills him. Category:Did You Know? Category:Necromorphs